Grifwald Tower
Grifwald Tower, built at the summit of Mount Grifwald, is currently both the highest and largest structure built by the main character of the journal. The tower was built out of a motivation of fear in response to an underground discovery in Wurm Cavern which lead to a phobic response. The main character retreated for the first time away from exploring and returned to the state of fear that existed during the first week of finding himself in Grifwald surrounded by hostile night creatures, even though there still has been no evidence to back this fear up beyond a scrawl on the wall of an abandoned mine in Wurm Cavern. Grifwald Tower has had a Hellgate built in it and has as an indirect result of this become a place for magic, potion brewing, and the collection of various items from Hell in it. Grifwald Tower is connected directly to Home Pool via a mostly underground rail-line, which provides a rapid and safe way to travel between the two locations. The rail line tunnel is scarred by a now-repaired crater caused by a single Night Prowler explosion... the only night mob that ever appeared in the rail-line. Purpose Grifwald Tower was originally built as a fortress to alleviate a sense of insecurity by the main character of the journal after a disturbing discovery in the mineshafts connected to Wurm Cavern. Since then the fortress has had a Hellgate built in it, and as a result of journeys into the realm of Hell ''beyond, ''Grifwald Tower has become the centre of magik, potion brewing, and other arcane arts. Construction Grifwald Tower's outer walls are primarily cobblestone, making good use of the copious amounts of cobble produced by mining Deep Mine and other mining operations at the time in search of more useful resources. The interior of Grifwald Tower is mostly wood, especially jungle wood and oak wood. It consists mainly of a base level, a twin set of spiral stairs leading up to the first level (where the ''Hellgate ''is located directly opposite the main entrance) and a second opposite set of spiral stairs leading up to the second level. The top of the tower and the observation deck is accessed by a crude cobble stair case spiralling around the interior of the fortress. Outside the tower two large well-lit cobble platforms have been built to allow the main character to look out over the surrounding jungle with minimum risk of being ambushed by hostile night critters. The eastern platform has the connecting redstone push-button launching platform for the rail-line leading down underground and through to Home Pool. Grifwald Tower has a lot of space above the second level platform, enough for up to five or six more levels at the same spacing, and even as much as 10 levels if they're made more compact. CSGdesign is currently considering how this space could be well utilised. One option is a control room for various redstone circuits throughout the neighbouring area, and another option is various automated industries such as iron smelting or obsidian manufacturing factories. Ideas are welcome - please post your input as replies in the journal... GrifwaldStationToHomePool.jpg|linktext=Grifwald linking station GrifwaldTowerHellgate.jpg|linktext=Hellgate in Grifwald Tower HellgateInGrifwaldTower.jpg|linktext=Interior view from entrance GrifwaldTowerFromBase.jpg|linktext=Grifwald Tower from base